


Homecoming

by whohatessand



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Has Issues, Beard Burn, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Boys In Love, Family Issues, Jealous Obi-Wan, Love Confessions, M/M, Obi-Wan's Biological Family, Stewjon, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26459356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whohatessand/pseuds/whohatessand
Summary: On a diplomatic mission to Obi-Wan's home planet, Stewjon, Anakin gets pickpocketed by a young girl he soon learns is Obi-Wan's niece.Or, Obi-Wan's family are smugglers, Obi-Wan gets dragged into a family reunion he never asked for, and Anakin has mommy issues... but it all ends up okay in the end!
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 21
Kudos: 239





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was prompted by three tumblr asks! 
> 
> Anon asked: "Obi-Wan gets to Stewjon and is mortified to learn his family is composed of smugglers and pirates (but like with hearts of gold, you know) meanwhile they're already adopted Anakin and are planning his wedding to their son." 
> 
> Jswander asked: "...maybe Anakin and Obi-Wan go to Stewjon in disguise as a part of the mission. They run into one of Obi-Wan's siblings who immediately recognizes Anakin (they're a big fan of the Hero With No Fear!) but doesn't realize it's Obi-Wan at all, leaving him disgruntled for the rest of the family reunion :3"
> 
> Anon asked: "Prompt idea... jealous!Obi-Wan sees Anakin has beard burn, and has an internal meltdown about it" 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!! Also, three cheers for Star Wars name generators, am I right?

_“_ Is this your first time going back to Stewjon?” 

Anakin asked feet propped up leisurely against the ship’s console. Obi-Wan answered with only the nod of his head before shoving Anakin’s boots off the controls. 

Though Anakin exhaled in a mock _offended_ manner, he missed being sent on missions with Obi-Wan. When the Council had _finally_ assigned them on a diplomatic mission to Stewjon, Anakin could hardly contain his excitement.

They were never together anymore, swearing nowadays the Council intentionally separated them. _Especially_ after their last incident together when Anakin had eagerly thrown away a Republic win in order to save Obi-Wan’s life. The Council had been furious with him, spouting sentiments such as _‘Obi-Wan knows the risk he puts himself in,_ ’ or _‘your attachment to your former Master is concerning, Skywalker._ ’ 

Obi-Wan had just sat in his council chair, completely silent. 

It wasn’t until they were alone that Obi-Wan had chided Anakin for his choice, stating that he should never throw away duty for _one_ life. Anakin remembered desperately wanting to ask Obi-Wan if he would have done the same for him. Unfortunately, he was terrified to face the very real possibility that Obi-Wan would say — _no_.

 _It didn’t matter._

Anakin would rather face the Council’s wrath every single day for the rest of his life then allow Obi-Wan to die on the battlefield… not while he could help it. 

They were a team after all. 

_The Team._

Never once did Obi-Wan expect to be sent on a mission to Stewjon, which happened to be his home planet of all places. A simple diplomatic mission. Stewjon’s government was falling under the influence of Dooku, and Obi-Wan was there to convince them otherwise, _the Republic couldn’t afford to lose the hyperspace lanes or crop productions._ Nothing unusual for _The Negotiator._

The entire flight to Stewjon consisted of Anakin pestering Obi-Wan with the likes of _‘are you excited,’_ or _‘do you remember your home planet?’_ Once Anakin had started theorizing on Obi-Wan’s biological family, it was time to put _that_ conversation to an end. _Anakin was far too curious for his own good_.

One obnoxiously long flight later, _at least in Obi-Wan’s perspective_ , they stood in the middle of Stewjon’s capital city. It was a rather large marketplace filled with all types of miscellaneous shops and species alike. 

Obi-Wan glanced over at Anakin who explored the surroundings with his eyes. “We have a meeting with the Governor soon. This isn’t the time to get distracted.” 

Anakin nodded before stuffing their bag of credits into his poncho, which _attempted_ to hide his Jedi robes. “So, does anything seem familiar?” Anakin nudged Obi-Wan slightly, annoying him was like poking an angry Ewok— cute at first until you’ve pushed them too far. 

Obi-Wan scrunched his nose in frustration, “How many times are you going to ask me that, Anakin? For the last time, I have _no_ memories of my home planet. I hardly lived here.”

“You’re not even _slightly_ curious if you have family here?” Anakin wasn’t quite ready to let this go yet, despite Obi-Wan’s constant begging to drop it. _How could Obi-Wan not want to know?_

“The Jedi are my family.” Obi-Wan simply answered. 

Anakin rolled his eyes so _dramatically_ he might as well have rolled his entire head along with it. “You know what I mean!” 

Obi-Wan shrugged his hand grazing over some of the textured fabrics for sale. “I suppose a general curiosity, but I’ve never felt the overwhelming need to remember my biological parents. I was raised by the Jedi, _that’s_ the upbringing I remember.” 

Anakin scoffed to himself, shaking his head as he slowly wandered away from Obi-Wan, his attention drawn to a fruit stand with fresh sparkling pears. “How much for one?” He asked the merchant, but before he could answer, a young girl forcibly pushed her way past Anakin through the crowd of people. 

Anakin grumbled to himself and frowned, adjusting his poncho. If she had been anyone but a young girl, he would have insisted she watched where she was going. For now, he gave her the _benefit of the doubt._

“Kids these days,” the merchant only shook his head, disappointed by the girl’s manners, “One Republic credit would do.” 

Anakin nodded, but as he reached in the poncho he noticed something immediately— the bag of credit was _gone_. 

“Kriff, Obi-Wan is going to kill me,” Anakin mumbled to himself, a wide variety of Huttese curses followed under his breath. He had been pickpocketed, and Anakin knew exactly _who_ had done it. 

Anakin narrowed his eyes through the crowd until he spotted the top of that same young girl’s head. “Hey!” He shouted from across the heavy swarm of people. 

The girl looked back at him, her eyes widened. Anakin could only assume the girl knew she had been caught because as soon as he yelled towards her, she began to run away as fast as she could.

“ _Great_ ,” Anakin groaned, chasing this girl through a crowd of people would be useless. Instead, he snuck his way to the nearest alley where he could freely jump to the roof of a tall building. _The high ground_ , he smirked to himself, Obi-Wan would be proud if he wasn’t chasing after a kriffing _child_. 

The young girl turned the corner, bent over slightly to catch her breath. She smiled to herself, clutching the bag of credits tightly in her hand, assuming she had lost that man at the market. 

“Gotcha!” Anakin suddenly jumped down in front of her, leaving the girl visibly startled. “I wouldn’t try running again.” He spoke holding out his hand firmly, a clear indication that he wanted the credits back immediately. 

The girl scowled in defeat, placing the credits back into his hand before inspecting his face once more. “You _are_ that Jedi General! They call you _the Hero With No Fear,_ I recognized your face from the holonet.” She rested her hands upon her hips, “You’re everywhere.” 

Anakin looked at her in disbelief. “ _Wait_ , you knew I was a Jedi?” 

“I noticed the lightsaber from underneath your poncho.” The girl pointed to his waist, her voice _not-so-impressed_ by his horrible disguise. Anakin recalled all those years ago on Tatooine when he had noticed Qui-Gon’s lightsaber just like her. _This girl was clearly very observant_ , and he was almost impressed. _Almost._

“You’re an awfully brave kid pickpocketing from a Jedi.” Anakin glared, a pout forming on his lips.

She shrugged, “I thought Jedi didn’t hurt children, seemed like a pretty safe target.” 

Anakin huffed in frustration, but just as he began to argue, the familiar beep of his comlink and Obi-Wan’s disgruntled voice distracted him. 

“ _Anakin? What’s your location?_ ” 

Anakin held the comlink towards his mouth and sighed. “I’ll be right there, Master.” _What was he going to do about this girl?_ He couldn’t bring himself to turn her in. It wasn’t like Anakin himself hadn’t pickpocketed before in his youth. “Alright listen, I’ll let this little incident go, but you have to promise to stop pickpocketing strangers. Believe me, _I get it,_ but you’re going to get yourself into trouble one d—”

“Cori?” A male’s voice interrupted. One that Anakin assumed to be the girl’s father, judging by the guilty expression written over her face. “What has she gotten herself into this time?” The voice asked, but when Anakin turned to face him… he _froze_. 

_Auburn hair, pale skin, and blue-grey eyes_ — eyes that Anakin _just now_ noticed the young girl shared too. _How had he not noticed before?_

_He looked like Obi-Wan._

The man’s beard wasn’t quite as bushy as Obi-Wan’s had become recently, and though they held similar features, this man was slightly more disheveled in his appearance. He was very handsome, but _only_ in all the ways Obi-Wan was. 

“N-Nothing, she’s fine.” Anakin stuttered nervously. _How_ had he managed to accidentally find a man with striking similarities to Obi-Wan? “No issues here.” 

The man watched him carefully, confused as Anakin continued to gawk at him strangely “Everything okay mate?” 

“I’m sorry, you just look _so_ much like a friend of mine,” Anakin answered, his hands fidgeting anxiously. 

“That a bad thing?” The man raised an eyebrow. 

Anakin shook his head, “No, I— could I ask what your family name is?”

The young girl, Cori, stepped next towards her father’s side, both pairs of blue-grey eyes cautiously glued to Anakin. “Why does a Jedi want to know?” 

_Kriff_ , was his lightsaber really that obvious? 

Anakin clarified, “This has nothing to do with the Jedi… consider it a _personal_ inquiry?” He gave a small smile and offered his hand. “My name’s Anakin Skywalker.” 

The man narrowed his eyes— debating whether to trust him or not. Eventually, the man took Anakin’s hand and shook it firmly. “Kel. Kel _Kenobi_ .” _Kenobi._

Anakin stood speechless. 

His comlink beeped, _“Anakin, I have no idea where you’ve run off to, but I have to negotiate with the Governor. We’ll have to meet up later.”_

“Copy that.” Anakin simply answered. 

_What was Obi-Wan going to say?_

·················•·················

“...and that was the first and _last_ time I’ll ever visit Florrum on a job.” Kel chuckled, “too many crazy _pirates_.” 

Anakin nodded and laughed in return— The way back to Kel’s estate wasn’t particularly long, and Anakin had even been enjoying himself. Cori had hurried ahead both of them, leaving Anakin and Kel to talk as they continued the walk. 

“So you’re a smuggler?” Anakin tilted his head questioningly.

“Family business, you _could_ say.” Kel shrugged, “I guess it’s a little ironic?” 

Anakin _smirked_. 

A family of _smugglers_ with a son who became a member of not _only_ the Jedi but the _Council_ as well? _Ironic_ was certainly a word for it. 

“Don’t worry, I have no interest in getting you in trouble, and I doubt Obi-Wan does either.” Obi-Wan would probably spout something along the lines of _not having time to deal with the legality of smugglers._ “You must have tons of great stories.” 

Kel shook his head with a wide grin spread across his lips. “Maybe, but I can’t imagine more than a _Jedi_.” 

Anakin _supposed_ he had a point, but only in recent war times did he feel his stories were anything eventful. Despite his adventures, _if you could call them that_ , he found himself far more interested in learning more about Obi-Wan’s family. _They were so different._ “Were your parents smugglers before you?” 

Kel gave a satisfied nod, _pride_ beaming from his smile. “Both Mom and Dad. Mom even kept it up after Dad passed away years ago. You should have seen her! She was one of the best smugglers in this sector.” 

“Why’d she stop?” Anakin wondered. 

“After my wife passed away she decided to help me raise Cori instead.” Kel’s eyes grew sad as he looked towards his daughter, who was now so far up the road he could hardly make out her figure. “It was difficult for her at first… being without a mother.” 

_Being without a mother._

Anakin stopped in his tracks, squeezing his blue eyes shut. The war dragged _on and on_ , yet sometimes, it still felt like only yesterday when Anakin held his mother in his arms on Tatooine, as she took her final breath. _Guilt_ still consumed him — he had been too late — he had _murdered_ so many people out of bloodlust. He could have saved her, but now she was gone forever. Anakin wasn’t sure the guilt would ever go away. 

He finally said, “I lost my mother a few years ago. It was really difficult.” 

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Kel approached him carefully, reaching a careful steady hand to Anakin’s shoulder. Anakin gave the littlest of smiles and continued down the dirt road. “I should apologize about earlier too… not sure where Cori got the idea to pickpocket.” Kel laughed nervously, “much less from a Jedi.” 

It had certainly been quite the coincidence, but as Qui-Gon once said to him, ‘ _nothing happens by accident._ ’ At least that was what Anakin had chosen to believe. 

Anakin waved him off casually, “No harm done.” 

“So what’s _he_ like?” Kel moved to stroll leisurely next to Anakin, blinking at him curiously.

“Your brother?” Anakin asked and Kel nodded in response. 

Anakin hummed to himself, deciding how _exactly_ he would describe Obi-Wan. Words like _handsome, funny,_ or _incredible_ would come off far too strong. Instead, he settled on a more formal description of his Master’s personality. “He’s… a very _polite_ man, a little stoic.” 

Kel made a face somewhere between a frown and a look of offense. “So he’s got a _stick up his ass_?”

“Sometimes.” Anakin snorted, unable to hold back his laughter. “He likes following the rules, but he _always_ means well. He’s the youngest member of the Jedi Council and a skilled General too,” he boasted like a proud youngling insisting _his Master_ was the best.

“Sounds like he's a great Jedi then.” 

Anakin turned to Kel, an enamored twinkle in his eye. “He is, but he’s an even greater man. In fact, he’s the _greatest_ man I’ve ever met.” 

“Well, that’s quite a reputation for the _Kenobi_ name.” Kel added, “Obi-Wan was my mother’s first child. She always talked about my _Jedi brother_ off somewhere in the galaxy. Sometimes, I think she regrets never having the chance to know him — not that she’d _ever admit_ to that.”

Anakin couldn’t help but remember the _devastated_ look upon his mother’s face when she had to say goodbye to him, never knowing if they would see each other again. He had never given too much thought towards the parents who chose to surrender their force-sensitive children to the Order, but now… it was hard not to. It must be difficult to say goodbye to your child, _no matter how young._

About half a mile later, Anakin and Kel had arrived at his home. It was a small house in a more rural area of Stewjon, the surrounding farmlands made for a peaceful atmosphere, hills overlooking the flat plains. The house was located _just_ close enough to the planet’s Capital for necessity while still classifying as _the-middle-of-nowhere_. 

“Ma, come out here! You’ll never believe who I just met in the market!” Kel stood outside the front door, raising his voice loudly. 

Anakin could vaguely hear a woman respond, though it seemed to be more disgruntled complaining than coherent sentences. That is until the older woman stepped outside and laid one look on Anakin. “Who is it?” 

“This is Anakin Skywalker, he’s a Jedi.” 

The woman’s eyes widened, “A _Jedi_?” 

“Yes, but he traveled here with Obi-Wan.” Kel clenched her hand gently, unsure how his mother was going to react to such news.

Anakin could sense a million different emotions coursing chaotically through her thoughts.

“ _Obi-Wan_ ?” Her voice crackled softly, a small quiver of excitement. “I _never_ thought— Where is he?” 

“He’s tied up with Jedi business right now, but I’ll contact him as soon as he’s finished.” Anakin offered, hoping it would soothe some of her anxieties. 

Anakin watched her take a deep breath, steadying her voice as she finally smiled brightly towards him. “Well, that gives us plenty of time to prepare dinner then. I imagine you’re _sick_ of ration bars.” The woman reached out to shake Anakin’s hand. “Would you like to help, Anakin?” 

Anakin nodded his head quickly, “I’d _love_ to.” 

·················•·················

Obi-Wan stood outside tapping his foot impatiently, his hand rested against the speeder. As soon as he had successfully finished his negotiations, _no thanks to Anakin_ , Obi-Wan had been sent on a wild bantha chase through the _middle-of-nowhere_. Given nothing more than vague instructions and coordinates from his traveling companion.

Obi-Wan pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, he should have _insisted_ Anakin just meet him back at the ship instead of — well, _whatever this was_. Anakin hurried out the front door of this small house to meet him, an apologetic look across his face. 

Obi-Wan frowned, “Anakin, why have you brought me out to someone’s _residence_?” 

A faux innocent smile spread across Anakin’s lips. “Promise not to get upset?” 

“That’s not very reassuring.” Obi-Wan sighed, cursing under his breath for how quickly he felt himself cave over just _one look_. 

“I accidentally met your _brother_ at the market earlier,” Anakin spoke quickly, the words pouring out of his mouth so lightning fast that Obi-Wan could hardly keep up. It took a moment to process _exactly_ what Anakin had said, Obi-Wan staring at him blankly.

There was one blink... two… then Obi-Wan simply asked, “ _Brother_ ?” The word spat out sharply, Obi-Wan taking a deep breath to calm himself. _Why couldn’t Anakin ever leave well enough alone?_

“I know!” Anakin apologized before attempting to justify his actions, an act Obi-Wan knew _all_ too well. “I should have told you, but I didn’t think you would come if I did.” _Well, he wasn’t incorrect._

Obi-Wan looked so irritated like an annoying thorn had pierced him in the side… a thorn in the shape of _Anakin Skywalker_. “How did you even manage this?” He needed to know _why_ Anakin had proceeded to go against his earlier wishes. _Why was Obi-Wan even surprised at this point?_

“Your niece pickpocketed me earlier.” Anakin insisted, “It wasn’t my fault!” 

Obi-Wan scoffed sarcastically, “So my niece is a thief? How _wonderful_.” 

“She’s young! Plus didn’t Qui-Gon always say _nothing happens by accident_?” Anakin pleaded, “It’s just dinner, Obi-Wan.” 

Obi-Wan narrowed his gaze, feeling the anger spike through him that Anakin would _possibly_ attempt to use Qui-Gon against him right now. 

_Instead_ , Obi-Wan kept a level head. It wasn’t worth raising his voice right now… not when Anakin would only get upset. _Though they would certainly be having a discussion on boundaries at a later time._ “Do I even have another option?” Obi-Wan asked in defeat. “Is there anything else you’d like to tell me, or should I expect more _surprises_ from you throughout the night?” 

Anakin rubbed the back of his neck nervously, “They’re smugglers.” Obi-Wan began to object before Anakin cut him off quickly, “Please give them a chance. They’re still your family!” 

Truthfully, Obi-Wan didn’t care if they were smugglers, Anakin’s insistence that they were somehow _family_ had him _far_ more bothered. “They’re _strangers_.” Obi-Wan corrected. 

Anakin pouted, his bottom lip sticking out in such a familiar fashion. “Come on, Master, don’t be so uptight.” 

“ _Uptight_? Anakin that’s hardly the — ” Obi-Wan exhaled. _It wasn’t worth it_ , Anakin was not going to cave. “Fine.” 

Anakin smiled widely, and Obi-Wan, _unfortunately_ , felt his heart skip a beat. “Wait till you see how much your brother looks like you!” 

_Obi-Wan did not like that comment._

However, it did not stop Anakin from being correct in his assessment. Obi-Wan’s brother _did_ look like him, it was a difficult observation to ignore. They both had identical hair _and_ eye colors, in addition to key features that were even shared with Obi-Wan’s biological mother. Looking at them was like glancing into some strangely distorted mirror, he didn’t like it. 

His mother was a kind woman, Obi-Wan couldn’t deny that, but that did not mean he _ever_ intended to have a relationship with her. She was a stranger, nothing more than just a woman. The Jedi were his family, _they_ had raised him. Why couldn’t Anakin understand how _uncomfortable_ this forced experience was for him? 

_Anakin,_ Obi-Wan sighed privately at the dinner table. Anakin fit in with them so well, much better than Obi-Wan ever could. 

Throughout dinner, he watched Anakin make conversation after conversation with each one of them, not a care in the world. They clearly liked him so much, _especially_ his brother. Obi-Wan couldn’t help but glare as he observed the two. Kel was a younger and more lively version of himself, wasn’t he? _Why wouldn’t someone like Anakin take an interest in that?_ Anakin… who was so carefree, and vibrant. 

Obi-Wan shook his head. _What was he thinking?_

He shouldn’t feel jealous, and _especially_ not over the attention of his former Padawan. Obi-Wan took another breath, releasing his insecurities into the force before bringing his attention back to the dinner table. 

“...then Ahsoka came in suddenly, and blew up every single droid last minute!” Anakin slammed his hand on the table in excitement, all eyes in the room glued to him eagerly. “She’s amazing in action, right, Obi-Wan?” 

Obi-Wan gave a polite smile and nodded. 

Obi-Wan’s mother wiped her face with a napkin before speaking, “You two have been all over the holonet, I never thought we would see Jedi serving as Generals. How much longer do you suspect the war will last?” 

“Unfortunately, the private politics of the war are _strictly_ Jedi business.” Obi-Wan grimaced, _cross_ with her unnecessary judgment.

“Of course.” She nodded apologetic, perceptive of Obi-Wan’s annoyance. 

_An uncomfortable_ silence filled the room accompanied by merely the _clinking_ sound of eating utensils tapping their plates repeatedly. Obi-Wan could feel Anakin tense up through their bond. 

Breaking the quiet, his mother spoke once more. “So, how long have you two been together?” 

Anakin’s cheeks grew bright red, coughing on his food in shock. “O-Oh, we’re not— Obi-Wan isn’t—” 

“Anakin and I are _not_ a couple,” Obi-Wan stated sternly, the tone in his voice making Anakin visibly shrink in size. “He was my _student_ , and Jedi do not have romantic attachments, _ever_.” He stood up from the table, not once glancing in Anakin’s direction. “If you’ll excuse me, I am going to retire for the evening. Thank you for dinner and shelter for the night. It is greatly appreciated.”

Obi-Wan nodded his head before abruptly leaving the room. 

His mother looked over at Anakin, who was glancing down at the table. “I never meant to upset him.” 

“It’s not your fault,” Anakin answered sadly. 

·················•·················

Anakin sat out the house quietly, the grassy hill overlooking a large endless array of farmland, crops blowing back and forth in the wind. The sun had gone down, and he could only see a small light in the distance, which he knew was illuminating from the Kenobi’s home. 

_Anakin and I are not a couple._

_He was my student, and Jedi do not have romantic attachments, ever._

Anakin pulled his leg up, resting his head carefully upon his knee. Squeezing his eyes shut, he found himself wondering how this night had gone so horribly wrong? He _hadn’t_ expected his former Master to reciprocate his feelings, but he had _really_ never expected to hear Obi-Wan be quite so harsh. The words made Anakin’s heart _ache_ _._

He snapped out of his thoughts, hearing footsteps approach behind him. Anakin didn’t bother turning around, he already knew it wasn’t Obi-Wan… he would have sensed the other man’s presence immediately. 

“Well, that was one of the most uncomfortable dinners I’ve ever sat through.” Anakin glanced over his shoulder when he heard _Kel’s_ voice behind him, one drink in each hand. “You look like you could use a drink.” 

Anakin nodded, “Thanks.” He took the drink from Kel’s hand with a slight grin as the man sat down beside him. “Your mom isn’t too upset, is she?” 

Kel shook his head. “No, she understands.” He chuckled softly, “In fact, it seems _you’re_ the one most torn up about that dinner.” 

Anakin looked down miserably, “I just thought— no, it’s nothing.” _Anakin had thought Obi-Wan would end up enjoying himself_ … he had been _very_ wrong. 

“If you say so.” Kel shrugged, relaxing against the grass. “Is it true what he said in there?” 

“What?” Anakin asked before frowning to himself when he realized what Kel must be referring to. “Yeah, it’s true. We’re not together, and _never_ will be.” 

“No,” Kel laughed even louder his time, Anakin only looked at him curiously. “I meant about Jedi being celibate.” 

Anakin glimpsed at him, baffled and slightly defensive. “We’re _not_ celibate. The only thing forbidden is attachment. The Code says nothing about, as Obi-Wan calls them, _romantic interludes_.” He attempted to imitate Obi-Wan’s posh Coruscanti accent. 

Kel smirked, “Pity we didn’t meet under _different_ circumstances then.” 

“What do you—” 

Oh. 

_Oh._

“Are you _hitting_ on me?” Anakin asked dumbly.

Kel couldn’t stop smiling to himself over Anakin’s clear oblivious nature and leaned forward glancing down towards his lips. It _seemed_ like a good sign when Anakin didn’t immediately protest, “Is this okay?” He asked, hand grazing over Anakin’s. 

Anakin sat there for a moment. 

_Was it okay? What would Obi-Wan think?_

Only a minute ago he had been heartbroken and sulking over Obi-Wan. _Obi-Wan who clearly didn’t want him,_ Anakin pouted to himself. Why did it matter what Obi-Wan thought? Anakin had the right to kiss _whoever_ he wanted, right? 

Kel wasn’t anywhere near as handsome as Obi-Wan, _no one was as handsome as Obi-Wan_ , but he still resembled him. _Why should Anakin feel guilty about taking what he wanted?_ Right now, this is what he wanted. This is what he _needed_ to forget about Obi-Wan.

“Yes,” Anakin simply whispered and closed the distance between them. 

·················•·················

“Where were you?” Obi-Wan’s voice echoed through the room as Anakin leisurely strolled in. _Kriff, he had lost track of the time._ “I was getting concerned,” Obi-Wan added, his tone softening. 

Anakin scowled defensively, “I was outside.” 

“Alone?” Obi-Wan moved to Anakin’s side, worried. “Anakin, I can sense you’re upset, but this—” He halted his sentence, noticing something on the side of Anakin’s tan neck as he got closer. 

_Beard burn._

Obi-Wan _knew_ what beard burn looked like, and _that_ was certainly it. Anakin hadn’t had that marking at dinner, Obi-Wan would have noticed immediately. It _had_ to be new, but if Anakin had only been outside the house there wasn’t anyone—

Obi-Wan felt his veins _burn_ with jealousy. 

“What?” Anakin pouted. _Why was Obi-Wan just staring at him?_

Obi-Wan clenched his fists to the side. “Did you… with _my brother_?” He asked in a visibly offended manner. 

“I thought they were strangers?” Anakin argued back, his mood defiant as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Obi-Wan raised his voice angrily, beginning to pace around the room. “Anakin, this is _highly_ inappropriate. We’re on a _diplomatic_ mission.” 

Anakin muttered under his breath, “I don’t see why this is any of _your_ business. Master, you said yourself that I could have romantic interludes with citizens if there was no commitment.” 

Obi-Wan stopped his pacing only to glare at Anakin intensely. Anakin swore it had been _years_ since Obi-Wan had looked at him with such exasperation behind his gaze. “I suppose you’re right, Anakin. I’m not sure why I _even bother_ anymore, you’re going to do whatever you want regardless.” 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Anakin flailed his arms in the air before meeting Obi-Wan’s eyes with a confrontational look of his own. He hadn’t wanted to fight, this is not how Anakin wanted this night to go. 

“Exactly as I said!” Obi-Wan stepped closer, getting in Anakin's face with a look so _resentful_ it had the taller Jedi cowering back. “Was this entire evening _not_ forced by you?” 

Anakin shouted, “I was trying to do a good thing!” 

“I _never_ asked for this, Anakin. In fact, you deliberately did the exact opposite of what I asked from you.” Obi-Wan raised his voice to meet the volume of Anakin’s.

“I don’t understand what your problem is! It was only dinner, Obi-Wan. I thought it would be what you wanted!” 

“No Anakin, it was what _you_ wanted!” 

It wasn’t often that Anakin and Obi-Wan fought _like this._ Obi-Wan hated it, but Anakin could be so _insurable_ sometimes! 

“Yeah, and what if it was what I wanted?” Anakin clenched his fists, tears stinging in the corner of his eyes. “At least you have a _mother!_ You have something I’ll never have, _ever again._ How could you just throw that away?” He shouted until his words became nothing more than babbling sobs, hands moving up to cover his face in embarrassment. 

_So that’s what this was about._

The realization dawned on Obi-Wan rather quickly. He moved to place a hand on Anakin’s shoulder, only for Anakin to forcibly jerk his hand away quickly. “Anakin…” He comforted, “I’m so sorry, _dear one._ I should have realized—”

Anakin’s heart skipped a beat over the term of _endearment,_ one Obi-Wan used very rarely. Removing his hands, he glanced at Obi-Wan with red tear-stained eyes. Obi-Wan felt his heart break into a million pieces. _How had he not realized sooner?_

Moving to sit on the bed, Obi-Wan gestured for Anakin to join him. Hesitantly, Anakin followed— only to soon be wrapped up in Obi-Wan sympathetic grip. 

Anakin squeezed his eyes shut, leaning against Obi-Wan’s chest. He breathed in the comforting smell of _Obi-Wan_ and finally spoke, his voice still quivering. “It isn’t your fault, Master. You were right. I did force this entire evening on you and I’m _sorry_.” 

Obi-Wan held him tighter. “It’s _okay_. Perhaps we’ve both made mistakes tonight.” He looked down at Anakin who was nuzzled up comfortably against his chest. The clear red markings across his neck were still painfully obvious, and Obi-Wan instinctively ran his fingers across it. Anakin jumped, moving his hand to cover the _beard burn_. “Did you—”

“No,” Anakin answered immediately, shaking his head. “I mean, we _did_ kiss. I stopped it before it went any further.”

_Anakin had stopped it._

Obi-Wan breathed in a quiet sigh of relief. Anakin, _his_ Anakin, hadn’t gone and slept with his brother, but _why not?_ Anakin had said so himself that it was none of Obi-Wan’s business, so _what_ had stopped it? 

“Why?” Obi-Wan asked. 

Anakin shook his head again, he seemed incredibly embarrassed _or_ nervous… Obi-Wan couldn’t _quite_ tell. “I just couldn’t go through with it.” 

“Why?” Obi-Wan swore he heard the tiniest _whimper_ escape Anakin’s lips. He raised an eyebrow and tilted Anakin’s face up to meet his gaze. “ _Why Anakin_?” 

“Because _I’m in love with you!_ ” Anakin cried, the tears pouring out his eyes once more. “I know you don’t feel the same way, you made that very clear at dinner, but it just felt _so_ wrong!” He forcibly pushed himself out of Obi-Wan’s grip, not prepared to see the disgusted look on his Master’s face. “Can you just leave _me alone_ , please?” 

Much to Anakin’s surprise, Obi-Wan did not look disgusted in the slightest. In fact, Obi-Wan actually _smiled_ at him. _Why was Obi-Wan smiling at him? Did he think this was amusing?_

Anakin pouted, an _endearing_ sight in Obi-Wan’s opinion. 

“Anakin…” Obi-Wan said, cupping his cheeks softly. 

Obi-Wan could feel the heat rising from Anakin’s face, his cheeks were flushing a bright red color and—

_Obi-Wan thought he was beautiful._

He sighed happily and pressed his lips to Anakin’s, cradling his face as if it was the most precious thing in the entire galaxy. Well, _perhaps it was._ Anakin gripped Obi-Wan’s arms nervously but wasted no time at all to return the kiss. 

It was Obi-Wan who pulled away first, eager to see the dumbfounded look upon his former Padawan’s face. 

That look absolutely _did not_ disappoint. “I don’t understand?” Anakin whispered feebly. 

“I shouldn’t have said that at dinner, it was _not_ indicative of how I feel.” Obi-Wan caressed his thumbs over the smooth skin of Anakin’s face. “I was feeling entirely too defensive and angry… Anakin, I said things I _never_ meant.” 

“Does that mean—”

Obi-Wan smirked, “That I _love_ you? Well, _yes_ , I suppose you could say that.” He teased before Anakin eagerly lunged at his face once more, kissing him deeply. Obi-Wan adjusted himself to sit on the edge of the bed, pulling Anakin in his lap, legs straddled around his waist. 

Anakin moaned into Obi-Wan’s mouth, the way his auburn beard rubbed against his smooth face was _so much better._ Obi-Wan gripped his hands tightly around Anakin’s hips, licking into his mouth eagerly before sucking on that _damned, pouty_ bottom lip. 

When Obi-Wan pulled back he was met with the _incredible_ sight of a kiss-swollen Anakin — his eyes dark and wanting, lips red and puffy. _Gods he was even more beautiful than Obi-Wan had ever imagined._

Obi-Wan’s eyes followed down his neck until they noticed that blasted _beard burn_ once more. “We’ll have to do something about that.” 

“Please,” Anakin whined eagerly, tilting his head to the side so Obi-Wan would have easier access to the sensitive skin.

Obi-Wan placed a soft kiss to Anakin’s cheek, never removing his lips. Instead, he trailed a long line of heated kisses down Anakin’s jaw, followed by his neck, exploring every inch of skin Anakin would allow. When he arrived at the beard burn, Obi-Wan bit down slightly, sucking the skin into his mouth. Anakin whimpered loudly and shifted in Obi-Wan’s lap, his growing erection prodding at his stomach. 

“Obi-Wan _please_ ,” Anakin moaned. 

“Please _what_ ?” Obi-Wan asked, glancing proudly at the marks _he_ had left, marks far more prevalent than the previous beard burn, which sat underneath them. 

“ _More_ , please,” Anakin rolled his hips intentionally, satisfied when he felt how _aroused_ Obi-Wan was too. They had barely done anything, but Anakin was already _so hard_. He ground his hips once more, seeking any friction he could find, any _relief._

Obi-Wan chuckled, holding Anakin’s hips still. “Calm down, I promise I’ll take care of you. Are we in some sort of rush, darling?” 

“I’m in a rush.” Anakin whispered fervently, “Please, I _need_ —”

“ _Fine_ ,” Obi-Wan shook his head in a _pretend_ disappointed manner. “First, stand up and take off your clothes. I want to see you now, Anakin.” 

The commanding nature of Obi-Wan’s voice had Anakin’s cock twitching with excitement. He had thought and dreamed of this so many times. _He wanted Obi-Wan so badly._

Anakin begrudgingly removed himself from Obi-Wan's lap, roughly pulling his tunic off, small goosebumps from the cold air forming over his bare chest. Obi-Wan's hands moved to slowly remove his own tunic, eyes never once straying from Anakin as he worked towards his pants. 

Once Anakin had finished undressing in a hurry, he looked timidly at Obi-Wan for approval. Obi-Wan had begun removing his own pants, stopping in _awe_ when Anakin stood in front of him completely naked. Tall frame, toned chest, cock flushed... he wondered how someone so _incredibly_ beautiful could ever look at him shyly. 

“You’re _beautiful_ , dear one.” 

Anakin blushed, moving forward to assist Obi-Wan from the remainder of his pants, eyes widening over the lengthy size of Obi-Wan’s cock. Obi-Wan jerked him back down to his lap, moaning against the contact, his mouth already busy kissing along Anakin’s chest. 

“I want you very badly, Anakin.”

“Yes,” Anakin breathed, “ _Please_.” 

Obi-Wan stopped kissing him for a moment, “We can stop at _any_ point if you don’t want this.” 

“ _No_ — please — don’t” Anakin shifted his hips, whimpering desperately when Obi-Wan’s cock grazed across his ass. “Don’t stop, please _don’t stop_.” 

Obi-Wan grabbed Anakin’s legs, pulling him up just enough to intentionally slide his cock along the sensitive skin once more. “Tell me what you want, _Anakin._ ” 

Anakin begged, “I want to fuck myself on you, _please_.” He eagerly attempted to press himself down on Obi-Wan’s cock, only to be swiftly halted with Obi-Wan's firm grip upon his hips. 

“As much as I love your enthusiasm,” Obi-Wan moaned softly. “ _Not_ without prep first.” He raised his hand, calling his belt to him with the force. “I should have some bacta,” Obi-Wan added, pulling the small packet of bacta from the pouch on his belt. 

Anakin nodded, allowing Obi-Wan to adjust him accordingly while he coated his finger in the bacta. “Have you ever done this before?” Obi-Wan circled a finger around Anakin’s entrance, making him moan. 

“Only with myself.” 

Obi-Wan hummed happily, pressing a finger inside Anakin as he monitored the reaction. Anakin whined, pressing his hips down further. 

Obi-Wan kissed his chest. “Patience, Anakin. I want to take my time with you.” He wrapped his hand around Anakin’s cock, stroking him lazily before pressing another finger in, fucking him open with two fingers. “ _Mm_ , you’re doing _so well_.” 

“More, _please_ , Obi-Wan.” 

“When you touched yourself, did you imagine it was me?”

“Yes, _gods_ , yes.” 

Anakin felt lost in the pleasure, arching his back and whimpering as Obi-Wan took him apart with only two fingers. Obi-Wan teased a third finger, only giving in once he felt Anakin was completely ready. _He never wanted to hurt Anakin._

“You look _so good_ like this, Anakin.” Obi-Wan praised him. 

Obi-Wan curled his fingers over that spot which made Anakin see _stars_ for a moment, he thrust his cock further into Obi-Wan’s hand. “I’m ready, Obi-Wan, I know I am.” Anakin whimpered. “Please, I need you. I need you _right now._ ” 

“Very well,” Obi-Wan pulled his fingers out, kissing the pout off Anakin’s lips. He leaned back, squeezing the remainder of bacta into his hand. Obi-Wan stroked his own cock, spreading the bacta all along his length, groaning from the attention. 

Once finished, Obi-Wan watched intently as Anakin aligned himself with the tip of Obi-Wan’s cock. Anakin sank down slowly, his mouth forming an _‘oh’_ shape as he felt himself stretch around his Master. Obi-Wan groaned, resisting the strong desire to thrust further into Anakin’s warm blissful heat before he had adjusted properly. 

“Oh Anakin, you’re doing so well. You’re taking my cock so well.” Anakin melted under the praise, resting his ass upon Obi-Wan’s hips, taking the entirety of his cock. 

“ _love you,_ ” Anakin cried out, beginning to move his hips up and down, fucking himself on Obi-Wan. 

Obi-Wan whimpered, gripping Anakin tighter to assist him. “ _I love you too_ , dear one.” He thrust his hips forward, earning a rather _loud_ moan from Anakin. 

Once Anakin’s thighs began to shake from exhaustion, Obi-Wan started to fuck him harder, taking the control back from Anakin. The small bedroom filled with the rather _erotic_ sounds of Obi-Wan’s hips slapping against Anakin, and Anakin’s muffled cries as he buried his face in the nape of Obi-Wan’s neck. 

“Obi-Wan, I don’t think I’m going last—“

“It’s okay. _Come for me_ Anakin, please, I would love that.” He whispered seductively in Anakin’s ear, biting along the lobe. 

Obi-Wan continued to stroke his cock, twisting his wrist and thrusting his hips one last time before Anakin cried out in pleasure. “ _Obi-Wan_ ,” Anakin jerked his head back, coming all over Obi-Wan’s hand and stomach. 

“ _Beautiful_ ,” Obi-Wan moaned, fucking him through his orgasm as he felt Anakin tighten around his cock. He jerked his hips, and came, forehead resting on Anakin’s chest. 

They both collapsed on the bed next to each other, breathing heavily. Obi-Wan could sense the bliss and relaxation which radiated _brightly_ from Anakin’s signature. 

Anakin curled up against him, not giving a single bantha shit about the mess.

“I’m sorry about tonight, Obi-Wan,” Anakin spoke first. 

“It’s alright, dear one. I forgive you.” Obi-Wan grinned happily, running tired fingers through Anakin’s curly hair. “The Jedi are my family, but _so are you_. You, Ahsoka, Cody, Rex — you’re more family than I could _ever_ ask for.” 

Anakin smiled from ear to ear, his eyes crinkling. “What do you say we skip the awkward breakfast in the morning, and just escape _now_?” 

Obi-Wan's head snapped up interest, raising an eyebrow to see if Anakin was actually serious. _He was._

“I would _love_ that,” Obi-Wan answered, thankful. 

Obi-Wan cleaned them both off with a wet rag, making sure to rinse it afterward so they didn’t leave behind the worst parts of their visit. He placed a quick kiss on Anakin's lips, and before leaving he sat down to leave them a kind note. 

_Dear Kenobi Residence,_

_Thank you very much for your generous hospitality. Unfortunately, Anakin and I were called away on urgent Jedi business and could not wish you a proper goodbye. It was a pleasure to meet you._

_If you ever find yourselves in trouble, please do not hesitate to reach out._

_P.S. Attached to this letter, Anakin has provided a list of, what he claims, to be all the best smuggler’s routes._

_All the best,_

_Obi-Wan Kenobi_

**Author's Note:**

> Visit [me](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/whohatessand) on tumblr.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
